Kakashi's First Love
by LilToughiePunkie
Summary: This is the story on Kakashi's first love along with a character I made up. Please read it and see what you think. KakaChih
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It had been 20 years since the fateful day the evil fox attacked the village. On that exact anniversary day, there stood a man with silvery, white hair. He had a dark-colored mask that concealed the lower half of his face. His left eye was covered with that ninja headband he wore. Before him was a memorial that listed all who were victimized or KIA'd by that terrible creature. That man who stood silently is Hatake Kakashi.

Crossing his arms as that sun beat down upon him, that man read that names of whom he knew. Today is day off. First, he read that names that were in his family. Then, he searched for the names of his friends. While scanning through the names of his dear friends, there was one that caught the man's eye. It read, 'KAIZOKI CHIHARU'.

Ah, ladies and gentlemen, this is going to be a story of a dear, beloved friend and a boy **27** years ago………………………………………………………………………………

It was the third week of Kakashi's second year at the academy. During this time, he is even years old and didn't wear his mask or receive his headband. He was a quiet kid who didn't talk much, but he did read several books. (He didn't read the "Make Out Paradise" book series.) Rejected and called different from the sharingan eye, he did not have any friends. (That's because no one in the school really knew what a sharingan was.) That was until he met someone the very next day.

"Ok, class, please welcome our new student, Kaizoki Chiharu," said Eichiko-sensei. Everyone except for the silver-haired boy snickered at her. She was gangly and had black- brown hair that was shoulder length. Her skin had a tan color. She wore a short pink dress with a pair of baggy, black shorts. Yeah, she was pretty normal, except her EYES! As you see, the girl's irises were a dark shade of pink. Chiharu looked at everyone bewildered. What was there to be laughing? Pink eyes were pretty common in the village from which she came from, she thought.

"You can sit there," instructed the teacher, pointing at the seat by Kakashi. "Ok," she chirped. Gleefully, she skipped gracefully to her seat. Her brunette locks went up and down with her bounces.

"Hi there, what's your name?" the pink-eyed girl inquired. The boy was startled. It was not usual for someone to speak to him. "Um, Hatake Kakashi," he squeaked timidly. "Nice to meet ya, I hope we can become friends," Chiharu whispered.

Haha, I know you think that I'm evil, but I can't tell you everything in one chapter! o- Please send me a review to tell me whether I should update or not. There wouldn't really be any point adding onto it if nobody likes it or wants to know what happens!


	2. Chapter 2

_Love can be something so amazing, so unreal. Love can be so beautiful that you can't resist it when you feel drawn to it. Sometimes, it can fool you every time………….._

_Intro_

**Seven years have passed. Kakashi and Chiharu have been close friends ever since the day they met. They understood each other since they were both made fun of for the way they look. This was the first challenge in which they were able to pull each other through. When they completed the art of self-esteem, they focused on helping each other out in the ninjutsus they had trouble in. Without their knowing, they taught each other some jutsus that were advanced. Because their hard work and perseverance, they became the few top students of their class. When the swell-headed students saw they were not freaks, some became some of their close friends. They sure did feel foolish! But no other friendship was stronger than the bond the Chiharu and Kakashi had.**

**They are both now second year genins and on break from training since they do so well in battle in what they had to do. This is a week before the attack………………………**

Chapter 2

THE FIRST

Kakashi and Chiharu are fourteen. The boy had gotten taller, muscular and wore his headband over his left eye as he does today. Chiharu has gotten taller as well. Her hair darkened; it's tied back into a loose, low ponytail. Strands of loose hair framed her thin, delicate face. She developed a little muscle and had partially grown bosom. Her ninja head band is worn as a loose necklace.

As you know, feelings can change over the years. There are good and bad changes. In the case, this change is good. The feelings they had for each other has blossomed into LOVE.

Kakashi was home after doing some self-training. The moment he set foot in the village, he thought, I need to see Chiharu. I gotta tell her something. At the thought of that, he rushed over to her house. "Well, this is it," he whispered. As the boy approached the house, his heart beat loudly..BA BUMP, Ba Bumo, lub dub, ba bump, ba bump…………………………………

Chiharu was lying on the black comforter on her twin-sized bed. Staring at the ceiling, the girl was deep in thought, 'When my friend returns, I think I'll tell him how I feel.' Right at that moment, an abrupt bang interrupted her half-conscious state.

"I'm coming!" she hollered as she sprinted down the stairs. She went forward and opened that dark brown door. The one she thought about was standing before her. "Kakashi," she said in a gentle voice. The maiden was lost in his gaze.

"I have something to confess!" the two adolescents exclaimed at once. After a split-second, they both turned a dark shade of red. Then, the boy took her by the hand firmly and led her to the park. Step by step, they went deeper into the park wood. Kakashi came to an abrupt stop.

The young lady observed her surroundings. There were ebony trees with assorted shades of yellow, orange and brown. Before she could see anything else, two fingers turned her delicate face. Holding her breath, she saw her companion looking into her eyes solemnly. "Chiharu, I-I….lo-love……y-you," the boy stuttered. He felt blood pool into his cheeks and thought, 'God, please don't have her reject me!' The girl gazed at him, "I lo-love…you too, Kakashi!" she replied as tears fell from her eyes.

Her cheeks were a dark pink. A happy grin lit up both the lovers' faces. The hugged each other tightly, not wanting to ever let go. Kakashi placed his red cheek against hers as Chiharu cried in spite of her joy.

To be continued in Chapter 3! Please give me a review…


	3. Chapter 3

_Secrets come in so many forms._

_Oh so painful, wonderful they may be._

_Concealed in the heart, hidden._

_Bitterness, anguish may come,_

_Giddy little whispers from your friends._

_To trust and to hide._

_Kiss me softly if you please,_

_Put my loving heart at ease._

_Don't play with my feelings for they are so solemn._

**Ch. 3 **

**The Secret and Sealing**

It was late at night. Chiharu was in bed stirring restlessly from what she was seeing in her slumber. It was a vision from her mysterious pink eyes:

There was a nine-tailed creature attacking Konohakagure village. As dark read blood dripped from its lips, it let of an ear-piercing screech. Civilians were fleeing to seek safety while Jonin were defending the village or helping the others escape. The two chunin, Kakashi and she were defying the orders of the Hokage and Jonin. They were trying to help some little children to repress the fox from attacking the innocence. The kids escape. Suddenly, the demon suddenly strikes the silver-haired adolescent and he is knocked out cold. Not wanting her friend to be finished, she tries to KO the fox without thinking about the consequences. As she does a very risky jutsu, it misses. She is hit by some kind of powerful force and is seemingly dead plus she used up all ger chakra. As the world turns black, she heard a familiar voice screaming,"NOOOOOOOO!"

Sweat drops trickled on her body as she woke up from that terrible vision. _Please, I hope it's not a premonition, _shebegged silently_. Hm, it's probably from paranoia. _She shrugged. But, she was wrong. As you see, she is oblivious to the special ability she possesses to see into the future. As a member of the _Kaizoki-**Vifutur **_clan, that is you're your special gift.

During those days, the girl was still worried about the dream she had. Chiharu was debating with herself whether she should believe it or not. While she sat there on the park bench thinking, a pair of callused hands covered her eyes. "MUWAHAHAHA!" the person cackled menacingly. "AAAAACK!" she shrilled. "Boy, Chiharu, I never imagined that you were such a 'fraidy cat," the mysterious voice said. "If you don't get those freaking hands off my eyes, you are so dead. You'll regret it!" she growled. The eyes underneath the hands glowered. The hands lifted off her eyes. At that split second, Chiharu, turned and hurled her fist toward the boy. "Ouch!" he exclaimed. "It was just a joke." "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, Kakashi!" She said apologetically. "Aw, don't worry about it. Man, you can sure pack a punch, though," he replied. "Hey, guess what?"

"Yeah?" she said in a quiet voice. Kakashi took out a small, black case.

He cleared his throat and declared in a loud clear voice," Chiharu Kaizoki, after knowing you all these years, I wanted to ask if you wanted to seal our relationship by being my girlfriend." He opened the box up. It revealed a golden pendant on a delicate chain. There were intricately engraved letters that said, 'I love you' and was formed into the shape of a small heart. "Yes," she whispered in a serene voice as her boyfriend clasped the locket around her neck. Then she did a half turn and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Kakashi's eyes widened a little. His arms went around her thin waste as he looked down onto a beautiful young woman with dark, brown hair. Thekiss was so warm, it felt so wonderful! Her tan skin turned pink on her cheeks (face). Her eyelids were showing. Kakashi then closed his eyes slowly as the couple got lost in their own world.

Well, that's all for now folks. But if you want to know what happens next, please review it. Tell me whether you like it or not and tell me what I can improve on! Otherwise, I won't know if you like it and then I may have to stop since I do not know if anyone is really enjoying it!

A/N Last chapter, I meant to put chunin, not the genin ninja rank! Sorry about that! Also, when the two said they loved each other, they did like-like each other except they did not automatically become an 'item'. They were just spilling out their feelings since they are friends.


	4. Chapter 4

_Remember that I will always love you,_

_Always until the end of the days of a mere mortal._

_Hang onto my hand,_

_You never know what will happen._

_Don't let the pink rose of hearts die away. _

**Chapter 4**

**What Will Be Will Come to Be**

Kakashi and Chiharu were sitting on the lush, green grass, watching the sunset. The sky was a palette of pink, goldenrod, orange and a touch of red. The sun was a huge, neon orange orb. "Wow, it's so beautiful," she breathed in amazement. "It's funny that I'm seeing the sunset again, with _you_." Kakashi chuckled and said,"Yeah, it is. You know what? Even though the sunset is beautiful, you look far more amazing than anything you can imagine. Chiharu blushed at his comment. Suddenly, this strange feeling made her eyes feel numb. I sharp pain was throbbing in her head. Then, her pink irises glowed. "Darn it! Why now!" she yelled suddenly. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she perceived the premonition she had.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi inquired. As the girl opened her quivering lips to speak, a horrible screech filled the air. A nine-tailed creature that let off a luminous yellow round its body appeared. Its piercing red eyes were looking greedily at the village. "RUN!" she screamed. We have to go see the Hokage and tell him about this. This is URGENT!" They left to inform their leader about the terrible news.

As they neared the village, they already saw jonin and chunin going for the fox spirit already. Apparently, they found out. In one direction, they saw ninja of different ranks helping some civilians escape and upper ninja were defending the beloved village. "Come on, we have to go to the park. I think I saw some little kids playing there, by themselves," said Kakashi. "We have to help them." The two teenagers set off to their intended destination until they heard someone say," No, go help the civilians evacuate the village. It's too dangerous to go to the park." They turned around to see who was talking to them.

I'm sorry that the chapter is a little shorter than others, but I really hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I am just short on time today. I will try to update it as soon as I can. Happy Thanksgiving!


	5. Chapter 5

_The battle rages on,_

_Loss of life and mourning will stir in every dark corner of grief._

_Love still burns on but is distant and feint._

**Ch.5**

**The Toll**

The hokage was standing a few feet behind them. "If you really want to help, then help people get out of the village. You two can't just simply go out. You're not strong enough. Besides, those who are defending the village will probably help those kids," he stated. "We ARE strong enough. Give us a chance. Those kids need help!" Kakashi snapped. Chiharu nodded in agreement. "Sir, we cannot just simply leave those kids. Suppose that the jonin and upper class chunin are unable to help them." In a flash, they disappeared. "COME BACK! YOU CAN'T DO IT!" the Hokage barked. His yells were unheard for they were too far away to listen.

"How much further?" "In about-""Hey, what are you kids doing here?" A man called out. "Crud, a jonin's here," Chiharu whispered. Just as she spoke a pair of strong arms swept her up. Kakashi felt a hand grab him. They were in the process of being taken to safety. But, that didn't stop them. A sly smile crept upon both of their faces. They made a few hand seals and POOF! They were gone. They were now in the park. As the two walked in, they heard distant wailing. The cries belonged to the children. "Help!" "I want my mommy!" "WAAAAH!" The girl's pink eyes flashed. "Come on, the fox is going to get them if we don't pick up the speed," she hollered. "How do you-""Cause I know these things!" she snapped.

As they approached the children, they heard a fierce growl. The demon was coming close. "Oh no, the scumbag's coming!" Kakashi exclaimed. Chiharu took a deep breath. Come close together she told the three kids. The eldest one held the youngest one while the other one was bawling as he snuggled against the oldest one. The young lady then pointed her two index fingers on her right hand. Then, she kneeled on the ground and encircled the children with a ring formed in the dusty dirt. Her left foot was on the edge of the hoop. She formed some hand symbols with her left hand while her opposite one was stretched above the little ones. As she executed the final hand motion, a glow of light shone on the people within the circle. With a blinding flash, the children were transported to a safe zone.

When she turned around, saw her boyfriend fighting the fox. His sharingan eye was revealed. Sweat trickled on his face and a bruise was on his left ankle. A bleeding cut is on his left cheek. With a heave, he took out a shuriken and hit it. As the fox was recovering from this minor injury, Kakashi turned to her with a solemn look on his face. "It's going to take a while for some others to help us, we have to fight on our **own**," he said. Worry was in her eyes. "OK," she whispered. After a split-second, Kakashi was hit unconscious. "Argh, you are going to get it, YOU!" she screamed at the demon. The demon had an evil, eager grin on its face while Chiharu's hot pink eyes glowed with rage….


	6. Chapter 6

_For my sake don't die for me,_

_I'll be alright._

_Though you may love me, and I do the same._

_Don't break my heart,_

_I'm begging you._

_The pain that I will have to cope with will be too unbearable._

**Ch.6**

Ying-Yang Risks

A glow of bright pink charka surrounded her. The color in her eyes grew darker and darker. Her dark brown hair was levitating around her head. She ran up and struck the evil beast with a fistful of kunai and hit it with a barrage and gravity beams that shot out of her hands. As she landed in her feet, the nine tailed fox let out a shrill of pain. Dark red blood trickled down its legs and various vital areas of its body. While it struggled with pain, that yellow aura that it emitted turned orange. The wounds closed up. "Oh no, this is going to be really bad," Chiharu murmured in horror. As she prepared for her next attack, another vision projected into her mind. She saw ghastly skull and crossbones appear over a familiar name, it began to spell out K…A…I… Suddenly, the fox began to attack her. She didn't get to completely see the vision!

Kakashi suddenly opened his eyes. When he was about to get up, an excruciating pain was igniting in his veins. Then, all of what he felt collided and gathered into some of the pressure points of his body. "Aaarh," he gasped. Slowly turning to his side, he saw Chiharu fighting the demon. She was filthy with sweat and dust. Cuts went up her right calf and along her left thigh. The shirt she wore got torn and revealed a bleeding 'X'. Her arms her covered in dust and bruises and a scrape decorated the left side of her jawbone. She was in a kneeling position with her hands forming the horse seal. The chakra that hovered around her was slowly fading. He knew what that position meant. It was the forbidden justu of risk. Oh gosh, where did she learn that? It's too dangerous, he thought. As he opened his mouth to speak, no words came out. Instead, pain welled up in his neck, causing him to shudder. There was nothing he could do to stop her.

Mustering up all of the chakra she had left, she stood up. With her legs wobbling, she began to form the all the hand signs of the Zodiac. She briskly began to form them in order: _Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Serpent, Horse, Ram, Monkey, Cock, Dog and Boar. _Then she did it in reverse: _Boar, Dog, Cock, Monkey, Ram, Horse, Serpent, Dragon, Rabbit, Tiger, Ox and Rat. _Afterwards, she formed her fingers into a complex sign to represent all the animals. In her mind, she exclaimed, Ying Yang Nova no Justsu! With her hands remaining in the same position, a burst that resembled a super nova flew through her woven fingers. Then, a black and white dragon came out of the star burst. At the speed of sound, it flew toward the bloodthirsty beast…..

Oh no, will it be successful? Please tune in to the next chapter!

A/n- Sorry I took a while, but I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Have a Merry Christmas. Also, I'll try to get Ch.7 in soon, if you want!


	7. Chapter 7

_The world turns dark so suddenly,_

_Somber cold rain falls around me._

_Shots of hot liquid pierce my eyes,_

_My heart is slowly shattering._

_As I hold on to the one I love,_

_She suddenly slips out of my grasp._

_Now I'm helpless,_

_There is no one there to take the pain I have acquired away._

**Ch.7 **

**Good-Bye**

As Chiharu collapses from exhaustion, the chakra dragon zips right by the head of the creature. While the beam of bright energy disappears into the distance, the monster lets out a cry of relief. Then, its eyes began to turn into a haunting purple glow. A ray of dark matter strikes the weakened kunoichi as pangs of agony petrify her body into a state of suffering. As she fell toward the dirty ground, she heard a familiar yelp, "NOOOOO!" The world around her turned black, she felt a pair of weary arms catch her. The fox walks away in satisfaction as it troops toward another part of the distressed village.

Hours have past, it is now early in the morning, and way after when the nine tailed fox spirit is sealed away by the hokage…

Chiharu woke up from her unconsciousness. Her pink eyes opened to a dimly lit sky full of stars that twinkled like diamonds in the sky with a pale, silvery moon. She was surrounded by other injured victims lying on some stiff mattresses. She slowly sat straight up. She saw that she was cleaned up and her wounds were taken care of. Her shirt was gone and she wore only her cut off camisole. Then, a moan was heard beside her. Kakashi was lying on a mattress beside her. "Hey, I'm glad that you're still alive!" she squeaked with happiness. "Unh, hey, are you okay?" He replied groggily. The girl blushed when she saw him. He wasn't wearing a shirt either. Instead, snow white bandages covered up the wounds he had on his left shoulder, his upper torso and a few cuts on his side. His left cheekbone had an 'X' cut along with some concealed minor injuries that went up his muscular arms.

Suddenly, Chiharu felt a shock of pain. "Oooh," she moaned as she collapsed. "Are you alright!" he exclaimed. As sweat poured from her tan skin, Kakashi saw queer, purple-black marks leave imprints on her arms and stomach. She heaved out heavy breaths as the world she saw began to grow fuzzy. "Hey! Something's wrong," he said. "Chiharu needs help!" Right away, a medical ninja rushed to her attention. Panic filled the doctor's eyes. With a sad sigh, he said, "Sorry son, there's nothing I can do. A **poison **must have injected into her nervous and circulatory system appears to already taken its course. Once the poison of the demon you ridiculous kids attempted to fight must have somehow gotten to her."

As the man furthered his explanation Chiharu saw another vision that filled her magenta eyes. She was in front of an unfamiliar stone while she was with Kakashi. As she was staring at him, she felt that she was in a form that wasn't quite alive nor dead. Then she was back into the world of fuzziness. There was a familiar figure. It was Kakashi. From the noises she heard, she knew he was crying. "Don't cry dear," she cooed. "I'll be…." Then, a burst of pain detonated within her body. Her eyes shut and the sounds of her breathing ceased.

As tears streamed down the boy's face, he knew he couldn't deny the fact that she was dead. He crawled off his mattress and held Chiharu close to his chest. Her body was limp and the warmth she once had began to fade. Tears droplets and her sweat reflected the moonlight light. As a gentle zephyr blew around the two of them, Kakashi thought he saw a glowing, ghostly body float way up into what was beyond of what mankind could ever see.

His heart felt heavy with grief. The embrace around the one she loved tightened. Why did I have to lose someone that was one of the first to care about me? Why did I have to lose her? Why couldn't I have tried harder to help her? He thought mournfully. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Then, he put her down. That was the last time he ever got to see.

Suddenly Kakashi was brought back into reality. The sunlight no longer shone. Instead, dark clouds covered the radiant orb. A breeze stirred the stillness of the dark green grass. As he turned around to leave, he heard a melodious voice say," Hello." He turned around to see who it was…

I hope you enjoyed a little something extra as a holiday gift, updating my story the very next day! A chapter 8 will be there and have a wonderful holiday, again!


	8. Chapter 8

_My breath is taken away,_

_I cannot believe what I am seeing._

_It is like an unreal dream come true,_

_For the one that is before me are you._

**Ch.8 **

Kakashi couldn't believe what he saw. Standing before him was a tall and elegant woman. She wore a simple, flowing gown that let of the luster of the moon. Her long, dark brown hair went below her fully developed bosom. Around her neck was a ninja head band that was an ivory white headband. A silver rectangular plate showed the Village Hidden in the Leaves emblem. Her skin was a light tan and had shiny marks that looked like tear droplets glistened on her arms. Last but not least, her eyes were a dark pinkish red color.

"Chiharu?" he said. The grown girl nodded yes. As her hair flew in the breeze, Kakashi approached her slowly and cautiously. Man, this has to be a dream, he thought. He placed his hand on her hair and stroked the luscious locks. Chiharu smiled and looked into his eyes and murmured," It's been a while. Ever since I went above the clouds, I've been watching you and I still love you." Her ghostly cheeks turned into a light pink as she spoke.

When she blinked her eyes, she felt a pair of strong hands wrap around her. Then the sensation of warm lips press against hers. She looked at him with sparkling eyes. There was no mask on his face. His handsome features were exposed. After he finished, Chiharu placed her thin hand on his face. On his left cheek, she saw an X-shaped scar. She rubbed it gingerly. Suddenly, a shock stirred in her body. "GO BACK!" She barked at a surprised Kakashi that was shoved backwards.

As he tumbled onto the lush ground, he saw Chiharu levitating above the monument. Dark purplish marks were glowing through her dress. The gown was flapping wildly in a violent gust that suddenly came and her eyes were emanating a black and white light. Then, a giant dragon flew into her body. A blinding flash hurt his eyes. He heard a cry of anguish in the air as an ear piercing screech rang. The flash disappeared and Chiharu was lying before the giant stone, unconscious.

Kakashi rushed over to her. As tears filtered in his eyes, he thought, Gosh, did I lose her again? Suddenly, the woman opened her eyes. "Hey, you're not going to cry, are you?" She interrogated. "Heck, no!" He snapped back. His face was a flushed red. "Then why are you red?" she teased. "Uh, what happened to your eyes?" Kakashi replied, changing the subject. Her eyes were no longer pink. Instead, one eye was white while the other was black. Chiharu giggled. "Oh, this? If I wanted to come back to life, I had to call upon my last chakra and bring myself back to earth. When I merged with it, I had to pay the price of giving up my powers of my clan and make room for the dragon." "Well, I'll bring you back to my place. Ya see, when your parents were gone for a mission a while back, they never came back," Kakashi said sadly. "Oh, I already saw them, and they told me when I go back, they wanted me to say 'Hi' to you," she replied.

Once the conversation ended, he lifted her up gently and made his merry way home. Now, this will be another beginning, Chiharu is back!

A/n- Hope you tune in to see what's going to happen in the next chapter with the return of Chiharu!


	9. Ch I The New Beginning

_The light of joy is gleaming in the midst of the dark corners of my mind,_

_A new feeling of happiness is drowning out the gloom._

_As I hold your hand,_

_I feel it slowly slip away._

_You run ahead,_

_I catch you._

_I will always keep you safe under my wings._

**Ch. I **

**The New Beginning**

Chiharu woke up in a sunlit room. She opened up her eyes and heaved out a heavy sigh. "Mmm, what time is it?" she mumbled to herself. Turning her head, she took a glance at the clock. The blue plastic analogical clock showed the small hand pointing at the seven and the large one on the twelve. Kicking off the cream colored sheets, she placed her feet on the oak wood floor. Chiharu took a good look in the room she is in. There were navy blue curtains decorating the sides of the tall, glass window. A wooden wardrobe with silver knobs stood against the white wall. A round carpet lay in front of the twin-sized bed. A night stand with a small, porcelain lamp accompanied the side of the bed.

She clearly recognized this room. It was the guest room. It had to be since it was neat and hardly has anything in it. Walking through the door into the corridor, she opened the door across from her. As it cracked open, a horrible noise greeted her. "HOOOONZ SHOOOO!" What on earth is that terrible noise? She thought as she entered the room. Before her was Kakashi asleep. Apparently, this is his room. Well, he has to be really tired if he can manage to create such a horrible ruckus. Gee, if I were to not see him, I would have figured there were trucks going up a high way! She exclaimed in her head. As she walked over to wake him up, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. "He still has that?" She questioned herself. On the night stand on his left was a corny photo of he and Chiharu attempting to look like strong people, flexing their arms hard with their cheeks bright red from their hard effort.

There were other photos with it, too. A picture of Kakashi, Tadashi, their cell leader and her after accomplishing their first genin mission, which was capturing a cat was shown. Another one of his family and several others from the past and today were displayed as well. One photo that really caught her attention was one with a girl with pink hair, a boy with spiky blond hair and another male with a serious look on his face. He had dark hair. "HAAAAAWNK!"

Chiharu was snapped out of her daze. 'Oh, I better wake him up, it's getting late' she thought. Stretching out her elegant hand, she shook him gently. "Kakashi, wake up!" She barked. "HAAOANK!" She slapped her forehead. "How can I ever forget?" She moaned. "He's always been a heavy sleeper." As you see, whenever she had to wake him up during rank B or C missions, it took her quite a while till he would open up his eyes. Apparently, he's never grown out of it. "WAKE UP KAKASHI! IT'S ALREADY LATE AND I AM NOT SURE IF IT WILL DO YOU ANY GOOD IF YOU WAKE UP ANY LATER! She screamed. "What are you talking about? I've always been late," he suddenly replied. "Oh, um, good morning. EW! Take a shower you stink," she commanded. "Huh? I do NOT!" he replied. "Yes, you do!" "No I don't!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "NO!" "YES!" "FINE, I surrender!" he screamed. He simply hopped out and began to walk.

During his route, he suddenly grabbed Chiharu. "Whoa! Where are you taking me?" She demanded. "You're going with me," he replied smiling. "WHAT! I AM NOT!" "You're right, you're not," he laughed. "Would you honestly think I would make you do that?" She blushed and sighed with relief, "No, I guess." So they both took showers separately and ate breakfast. Chiharu cooked. "This is good!" said Kakashi as he savored his green pepper and mushroom omelet. "Thanks," Chiharu said in response. "Oh yeah, would you like to meet my squad?" he asked. "Sure!" "Ok, we have to leave after we change." So, they finished their meal, and cleared the kitchen. "Hey, Kakashi, can I borrow something. I can't always wear this flimsy gown," she inquired. "Yeah, here!" He responded while he flung a shirt and pants. "Thanks!" She hollered. She slipped on the dark green shirt and the black pants. She tied the ninja head band around her waist so the slightly loose pants wouldn't fall out and adjusted the shirt so it would flatter her body. She rolled up the sleeves so it would look like a tank top and tied her hair into a ponytail.

They trekked on the moist grass and laughed as they went on their merry way. "Good morning Kakashi!" Iruka called out. "Mornin'!" he called back. "Who's that you got there?" Iruka interrogated as they paused to chat. "My girlfriend, Chiharu," he replied. "Chiharu? Haha, but I thought she died," the teacher said. "It's me, Iruka, or should I say, Scarface." "Oh my gosh! It is you. You are the only one who'd dare to address me by that name! Welcome back, how'd you come back?" He questioned. As she explained to him what happened, several other people flocked around the three. They couldn't believe it when they were told she was alive. They couldn't believe it when they were told she was alive. Others thought that she wasn't Chiharu because her eyes were not pink. After giving out a prolonged explanation, the two were able to get out.

When they were approaching the training grounds, Kakashi informed her that she had to get re-registered to become a citizen if she wants to stay in this village. "HEY YOU'RE LATE!" an annoying voice shouted.

A/N- Hey I hope you liked this chapter. This is the beginning of a new story, so that's why it says Ch. I. If you have any suggestions for the rest of the coming chapters, please say so! Sorry that this chapter is monotonous, I just have a cold and I feel really cruddy. Peace out!


	10. ChII

**Ch. II**

**Training and Shock**

"Oh, sorry I'm late, you see, I just got lost in the path of life again," Kakashi replied cheerfully. "LIAR!" Naruto yelled. "Now, now," Chiharu said. "He does have a reason to be late, despite the fact that he does sleep in late." She recognized these kids, except they looked a little older. The pink haired girl's hair got cut, and she wore a dark red shirt with black buttons that went down on her side. She had a skirt with a red zipper that went up her thigh. The ends of a pair of shorts she is wearing underneath were showing. The obnoxious boy wore a white jacket with black stripes that went down his arms. He wore a pair of black pants. Meanwhile, the Uchiha wore a navy blue shirt with an Uchiha symbol on his back. He wore black pants and had bandages on his arms. All three of them had muscle on their arms and legs.

"Kakashi-sensei, who is the lady with you?" Sakura inquired. "Oh yeah, speaking of which, this is my girlfriend, Kaizoki Chiharu. Chiharu, these are my students, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke," he introduced. All three of the squad members stared quietly at he and her in disbelief. That…He…Has a **girlfriend**? They thought shocked. They never would have guessed that a person who reads the Make-Out series, always late and lazy-like could have someone actually liking him! "Is something wrong, you three?" the brunette asked, interrupting the silence. "Nope, nothing at all," they responded in unison. Their eyes were alert, yet blank.

"Well, let's get on with training to become help you three become jonins!" Kakashi exclaimed gleefully, snapping them out of their daze. "Alright," they replied. As Sasuke and Naruto approached some sturdy poles with targets, Sakura began to run around the grounds hurling weapons at the poles. Naruto and Sasuke expertly caught each weapon and chucked them back at her. A blur of red and pink either eluded or caught the artillery. Every fifteen minutes, one ninja would rotate their jobs, running or standing to defend the inanimate object behind them. After an hour and a half, they began a three way spar, running on top of the water at the nearby. "Wow, they're good," Chiharu commented. "Aw, come on, that's nothing," he said. Remembering the training they had before Chiharu died, she had to agree. It was MUCH harder. After the trio trained for six hours, they were dismissed. They scurried away to splash their faces with cold water at their houses to see if they were awake. All of them stared at her as they departed from the grounds.

"Alright, now **we** train with each other," Kakashi spoke earnestly. "Let's see if being dead affected your skills." "Oh, you have no idea what I have been doing in the afterlife," she grinned. As he disappeared to the other side of the vast woods that neighbored the location, Chiharu did a complicated hand seal. Her black and white eyes began to glow their opposing colors, black glowing white, white glowing black. Let's see what I can do with these, she thought mischievously. Hey, just because she lost her ability to see premonitions doesn't mean that she can't activate her new ability with her eyes. They were the Yin Dragon Yang Lenses. They allowed her to generate any powerful attacks of chakra that hit her throughout her body.

So this is how the fun starts, you'll get to see how her eyes generate chakra plus see who will win? Well, I think I have to put it in the next chapter, can't write any more. Bye-Bye!


	11. Ch III

**Ch. III**

Chiharu began to jump from branch to branch as the rustle of leaves let off a muffled sound. The air she went up against blew her brunette locks back. Her glowing eyes lit up the upcoming shadows. As she did a flip in mid-air, she saw a flash of blue and silver pass. The figure was turning around toward her. Uh-oh, he saw me! She panicked silently. She grabbed a kunai and twirled to dodge his punch. The knife flew towards Kakashi. In a pained expression, he suddenly disappeared. In his place were a bundle of branches sliced in half.

Kakashi crept behind her. As he inhaled silently, he jostled her with the palm of his hand. Chiharu gasped surprised, falling towards the ground. Since she was a skilled kunoichi, her feet landed on the ground. Darn. Almost got her, he thought. He jumped down after her as he formed some complex hand seals. A soft glow rested in his hands. With every foot that he passed, the power in his hands waxed. Placing his left hand behind his right, he hollered, "Illumine no Jutsu!" The chakra zoomed towards her. As she calmly did some seals, she then positioned her long, elegant index fingers into an arch while the knuckles of her eight other fingers were clenched together.

The beam slipped through as her eyes gave off a radiant splendor. The attack thrown at her was refracted into two and was distributed into her pupils. WHAT! How'd that happen? Kakashi questioned himself. He stood there quietly as he tried to analyze the technique Chiharu performed. It was nothing like the others he ever saw during his missions. This was going to be a little tricky to maneuver around. He figured that he can't use powerful attacks involving his chakra and had to use physical attacks to defeat her.

She grinned at the fact that she absorbed the attack of light that Kakashi hurled at her. Now that it was generated in her body, she can now use it against him. Running up the tree Kakashi was standing on; she took a step in the air and put both hands in front of her. She knocked him off. The glow in her eyes grew brighter. This was the time for her to test the part of using the attack against him. As the chakra was transferred to her hands, a pair of feet thumped on her chest. She flew backwards and felt her head thump hard against the rough bark of the tree. Without warning, the jutsu she was going to used blasted out of her hands. In the speed of light, Kakashi was blinded. As his pupils shrank in the radiance, Chiharu forced herself to fly off the tree and elbowed him on the stomach. He gasped in pain as they both fell toward the ground.

Luckily, he landed his feet on the marshy grass with Chiharu in his arms. He gagged out warm saliva that seeped through his mask. The ninja girl looked into his eyes and smiled. "I win, for the first time," she said gently. He laughed while he wrung the drool off his mask. She weakly punched him on the arm and squirmed under the noogie she was given. "Hey, not so hard. My head hurts from training, you know," she moaned. "Sorry," he whispered in her ear. He took her to a nearby tree and rested, allowing her to sit on his lap.

His fingers went through her long strands of hair as she rested her head on his chest. Sun rays shone through the crevices of the woods, surrounding them in a ring of light. When he got up, Chiharu refused to budge. Exhaustion from training was in her black and white eyes. "Alright, I'll give you a ride home," he sighed. He took her by the arms and carried her on hid firm back. Her head rested on his shoulder while her body was pressed against the durable material made for his clothing.

As the couple went through the end of the entrance of the woods, Kakashi heard a weak cry. He felt the body on his back flop loosely. Turning his head, he saw blood red etches on her face. Tears of luminous light were flowing from her eyes as an eerie light glow through the dark green shirt. "Chiharu, what's going on?"

Muwhahahaha! Another cliffhanger to ponder on!


End file.
